In many applications there is a desire to detect the presence of gas. For example, there is often a need to monitor gas pipes for leakages. Many gases are not visible with visible-light cameras, since they do not absorb light in the visible range.
Cameras exist that are specially adapted for gas detection. Such cameras operate in a wave length range where the gas is easily detectable. Such cameras are specially designed only for gas detection, and will not necessarily work for different types of gas. It would be possible to use an IR camera for imaging gas since gas generally fluctuates, but it will not appear very clearly in the thermal image especially in the case of small amounts of gas. Therefore, there is a need for an IR camera that will assist the operator in identifying the presence of gas in the thermal image.